Disclosure
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Robbie receives a late night phone call. As does Jean.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Own nothing, etc.

"Laura? Is that you? What's wrong?"

His voice was soothing and Dr Hobson found herself letting out a sob.

"Laura?"

"Robbie...I...something's happened."

"What? Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm in bed."

He tried to stifle his shocked cough.

"You're ringing me from bed? Laura, what's happened?"

On the other end of line he heard her take a deep breath.

"I've done something so, so stupid."

"Talk to me. Actually first of all, go and open that bottle of scotch you've bought for my birthday and have a large one on me."

"How...?"

"I'm a Detective. And I was about four people behind you in the queue at Sainsbury's."

He was heartened when she laughed a little down the phone and briefly everything went quiet.

"Robbie? You still there?"

"Course I am. Now tell me what's wrong."

She was utterly silent once more. He could hear her breathing and was sure he could hear liquid sloshing around but she didn't speak. Or couldn't.

"Laur-?"

"You're such a wonderful man Robbie."

He was shocked but not particularly displeased with her pronouncement. However it did worry him why she had chosen to ring at, he checked his clock, one o'clock in the morning to tell him this.

"What's happened pet?"

"Oh don't pet me, I don't deserve it."

"Lau-?"

"I slept with somebody I shouldn't have."

He truly didn't know what to make of this. They had been friends for a long time and in the last few years had been as close as ever but they had never discussed each other's sex life; back when they were younger and he had been married it seemed unseemly to talk about Val in that way to anyone, even Laura, and she had been utterly discreet, mostly for his sake as most of her squeezes had been coppers he worked with everyday. So why she was picking tonight of all nights to tell him this God only knew.

Robbie managed to push away the little part of him that was jealous. After all, it wasn't as though one abortive attempt to go to the Opera meant they were together or anything.

"Who was it? Oh god. I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"It's alright Robbie, I've imposed on you, it's only fair I suppose."

"So who...?"

He heard her take a deep breath on the other end of the phone but allowed her however much time she needed.

"Jean."

At first he thought he must have misheard her.

"Jean? As in Jean-?"

"Innocent. Yes."

He furrowed his brow at the wall, beginning to waver in his belief that he was losing his hearing.

"Jean Innocent? My Super?"

"That's the one."

"And the two of you..."

He tried desperately to fight off the images that were entering his mind but the battle was in vain, his imagination overran, throwing up pictures of the two undeniably attractive women together. He shook his head when the Laura in his head lost her shirt.

"How did it happen?"

"Oh large quantities of alcohol."

"I didn't even know the two of you were friends, you're always sniping at her-"

"It didn't happen last week Robbie, it was years ago, before you came back from the Virgin Island in fact."

This threw him again. He propped himself up in bed further, realising that no, this wasn't a dream and yes, this probably was going to take a while.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because after you walked me home from Ligeia's funeral we agreed no more secrets."

He felt like telling her that she needn't tell him of all her past lovers but knew that, for whatever reason, this particular admission must be important to her.

"I meant why are you telling me at one in the morning?"

"Oh, is it that late? I couldn't sleep and I had to tell you."

"You were thinking about it?"

"Well _you_ certainly are now."

Her amused tones were music to his ears; it was so rare that he heard her sound so worried.

"Can you blame me Laura? You just rang us man in the middle of the night and told me about your dalliances with other women."

"Well when you put it like that..."

He imagined that he could feel her smile on the other end of the phone.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. I want you to know these things."

"We've both of us got pasts."

"Not you, you're practically a bloody penguin, mating for life."

"Hey, I'm not as boring as you'd think."

"It doesn't make you boring Robbie. I just don't want you thinking I'm...that my lifestyle has been...Oh god...I just don't want you to think badly of me."

"Well that's one thing I'd never do pet."

She was silent for a while and Robbie couldn't help but wonder whether he'd done something wrong.

"Laur-"

"I wish you were here."

Robbie felt as though his stomach had dropped and decided the best course of action was to respond in kind – goodness knows he couldn't have formed words.

"I wish I was too."

"And Jean."

"What?"

"Just joking."

He rolled his eyes and took deep breaths to get his heart rate back under control.

"I'm serious Robbie."

"About Innocent?"

"No, about you. I really do wish you were here...for one thing my feet are frozen and if I'm going to be making a habit of talking to you in the night you might as well be here for it."

"This is the first time."

"Well, we'll make it a habit. And then you can come here to save my phone bill."

His head was spinning and his mouth dry.

"Oh dear...am I going to fast? I'm sorry, lesbian revelations and offers to share my bed are probably a bit too much in one go I suppose."

"Are you tired?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tired man! Are you tired?"

"Not especially, I'll probably have to have a few more glasses from our bottle of whiskey."

"Well, I've not had a drop tonight...I can be there in twenty minutes if you want me to be?"

She had gone quiet again and Robbie cursed himself. She had probably meant all of this as flirtation...but then she had made the first suggestion.

"Make it fifteen and you've got a date..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was intended as a one shot and goodness knows I should be finishing other things but because WhyAye asked for it, I did a rather short part two.

"I told Robbie."

Jean shot up in bed. A ringing phone at three o'clock in the morning invariably meant that she was about to be called away to a murder scene but instead Dr Hobson's worrying announcement greeted her.

"You did _what_?"

"I told him about what happened."

She sunk back down onto the pillow, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

"Why?"

"I wanted a clear conscience."

"Oh for god sake! How am I supposed to look him in the eye now?"

"Oh he says that won't be a problem and I've made him promise not to tell anyone, I just thought you ought to know."

Jean closed her eyes tightly, willing the other woman off the face of the earth. She thanked her lucky stars that her husband was away and not asking questions.

"Hang on...why on earth do you need a clear conscience?"

"Well...what...oh, nothing...sorry Jean...er...oh yes I needed a clear conscience because-"

"He's there isn't he?"

"Yes."

She sighed deeply.

"Put him on."

There was a rustling on the other end, along with murmuring and finally, Laura's laughter. She rolled her eyes but found she couldn't help but be a little bit pleased for the two.

"Ma'am?"

"Robbie if I hear the slightest hint of a rumour around the station I'll send you on secondment to the Outer Hebrides. No one is to know, especially my husband."

"Is he there now Ma'am?"

She heard the amusement in his voice and Laura's laughter too.

"Shut up. Put Laura back on and remember I'm still your governor."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh and Robbie? Two more things: firstly and I'm sure you'll find this out for yourself soon, who knows, you might have worked it out already but that woman loves you and if you don't treat her properly and I end up with a stroppy Pathologist your life will not be worth living, understood?"

She could practically hear him smiling.

"Yes Ma'am. And the second?"

"She has a horribly sensitive back and turns to absolute putty if you touch it for too long."

She smirked at his coughing and heard Laura take the phone back.

"What have you said to him?"

"Nothing."

"Jean, he's...he's laughing now...what? You told him about my back!"

On the other end of the line she heard Laura groan helpless and immediately hung up the phone.


End file.
